


ART - Quantum Leap

by Tarlan



Category: Quantum Leap
Genre: Digital Painting, Gen, Yuletide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-09 02:44:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5522486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art of Sam and Al.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART - Quantum Leap

**Author's Note:**

  * For [antonomasia09](https://archiveofourown.org/users/antonomasia09/gifts).



**antonomasia09** asked for Sam and Al during any Leap that happened on the show or any Leap you can imagine. The wackier Al's clothes, the better. I really hope you like Al's new suit :) HAPPY HOLIDAYS!

**Click on image for lager size**

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/738991/738991_original.jpg)

 


End file.
